Sirve a Tu Enemigo
by Goettia
Summary: Me he cambiado de nick, antes era Arwen11. Para liberar su poder Harry se ve obligado a "servir" a su enemigo... Draco Malfoy. SLASH DH
1. Sirve a Tu Enemigo

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío... para mi desgracia... (snif snif). Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling (JK para los amigos XD) y a sus respectivos.  
  
Aviso: Puesto que el 5º libro de Harry Potter (Harry Potter and the order of phoenix) me lo he leído en inglés, me he acostumbrado al sonido de ciertas palabras y expresiones en dicho idioma, por ello las escribiré así en el fanfic, aunque para que pueda entenderse, pondré las palabras y expresiones, que utilice en cada capítulo, junto con su significado en español. Aunque créanme, apenas se necesitan.  
  
Portkey – Traslador  
  
Dark Lord – Señor Tenebroso For heaven's sake! – ¡Por el amor de Dios! Headmaster - Director The boy-who-lived – El niño-que-vivió Wizarding world – Mundo mágico  
  
Butterbeer – Cerveza de mantequilla  
  
Weapon - Arma  
  
Capítulo I: Sirve a tu enemigo.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore me ha llamado a su oficina. ¿Habrá pasado algo? Seguramente si, porque para que me manden un portkey a Privet Drive para volver a Hogwarts, cuatro días después de volver con mis tíos, algo muy grave tiene que haber pasado...Quizá Voldemort ha atacado a lo grande o algo – estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Harry mientras se dirigía al despacho del Headmaster. La verdad es que, a pesar de todas las veces que había estado en esa oficina, siempre se ponía nervioso cuando le pedían que fuera, aunque no sabía por qué. Quizá era debido a que siempre que iba allí era por algo relacionado con el Dark Lord, aunque quién sabe...Harry sentía que era por algo más...  
Aunque la verdad es que eso ya le daba igual...estaba harto de ser the boy-who-lived...harto de que todas las miradas se dirigieran a su cicatriz, harto de que todos pusieran sus esperanzas en él, harto de que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de todos sus movimientos, harto de su destino, harto......harto de vivir.  
¿Por qué tenían que esperar grandes cosas de él, como dijo hace cinco años el señor Ollivanders? ¿Por qué tenían que otorgarle la responsabilidad de salvar the wizarding world? For heaven's seak! ¡Solo era un niño! ¡Nada en especial! Simplemente porque no hubiera muerto esa noche, hace 14 años, no significaba que fuera el salvador... ¿o si? Porque aquella profecia...  
  
Vale, ya estaba ante la gárgola que conducía al despacho de Dumbledore, ahora la pregunta era: ¿cuál es la contraseña?  
Perfecto...simplemente perfecto, aquí estaba él, en pleno verano, ante la gárgola, siendo esperado por el headmaster de Hogwarts, y sin la contraseña. Si es que...soy la leche...  
  
Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, intentando averiguar cuál era la contraseña, cuando escucho una voz muy conocida...para su desgracia.  
  
¿Qué esta haciendo aquí Señor Potter?.  
  
/Snape. Justo lo que me faltaba/ Intento entrar al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, señor.  
  
¿Y por qué no entra? – preguntó con un tono burlón en la voz.  
  
/Porque has aparecido tú, imbecil/ Estoy pensando cuál es la contraseña.  
  
Vaya vaya......¿así que pensando eh? Potter, cada día me sorprende más...  
  
/Pues a mi me sorprenderías si te lavaras el pelo, so jilipollas/ Como se nota que no me conoce...profesor – desafió Harry.  
  
Snape alzó una ceja – Tenga cuidado Potter, no tiente...a la suerte.  
  
¿Suerte, señor? Si Potter, suerte. Que seas el chico favorito del headmaster no significa que estés por encima de las leyes. No sé a qué se refiere. Oh... si que lo sabes...butterbeer – Al decir esto último, la gárgola que franqueaba el paso al despacho de Dumbledore cobró vida y se hizo a un lado. Será mejor que suba. – y dicho esto, desapareció pasillo abajo.  
  
En la oficina del Headmaster:  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Adelante. ¿Me ha llamado, profesor? Si Harry, toma asiento por favor. Gracias.- agradeció Potter al sentarse frente a Dumbledore. ¿Una taza de té? No, gracias. Bueno, supongo que te preguntarás por qué te he mandado llamar, sobre todo estando en verano. La verdad es que si. Muy bien, entonces, te lo diré sin rodeos. Verás, ya sabes que Lord Voldemort es prácticamente inmortal ¿cierto? Si, señor. Bien, pues existe una forma de matarle...digamos..un weapon. ¿Un weapon? ¿Cuál? Existe una persona con un poder extraordinario dormido en su interior, un poder inimaginable, que puede rivalizar, incluso superar, al del Dark Lord. Solo esa persona, es capaz de derrotarle. Por supuesto, Lord Voldemort lo sabe, y por ello quiere apoderarse de dicho individuo. ¿Y qué ver eso conmigo? Esa persona Harry, eres tú. / ¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! / ... ¿y-yo?...p-pero... ¿cómo?... Si Harry, tu. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos que ese inmenso poder que duerme en tu interior despierte, es... nuestra única salvación. Pero yo... no... no tengo ningún poder especial... No Harry, si que lo tienes, ¿por qué crees si no que para que Voldemort regresara necesitaba tu sangre? No necesariamente la mía, podía haber usado la de cualquier mago que le odiara. Pero recuerda lo que dijo: La tuya me hará más fuerte. ¿Casualidad? No. ...... / ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?... / El caso es, Harry, que necesitamos (como ya te he dicho antes) que tu poder despierte al 100%, y solo hay una forma de conseguirlo: Debes servir a tu enemigo. ...¡¿Qué?! / Espera, espera un momento... ¿ha dicho... lo que creo que ha dicho? ¡¡¡Pero este hombre esta loco o qué??? / No sé si lo habrás oído alguna vez, pero para trascender las voluntades y leyes de este mundo tienes que abandonar la voluntad... abandonar el deseo... abandonar el odio. ¿¿Qué?? No... no lo entiendo. Verás, para liberar tu poder por completo, tienes que dejar de desear, dejar de actuar, y sobre todo: suprimir el odio. Recuerda esto: Sirve a tu enemigo y tu poder se liberará. Pero... sigo sin entenderlo... Tranquilo, lo entenderás... lo entenderás...  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Oh mira, ya esta aquí. ¿Quién? A quien servirás durante todo el verano. Pase.  
  
Como si lo hicieran a propósito, la puerta se abrió muy lentamente, o  
quizá era su mente que le estaba jugando una mala pasada... Harry pudo  
ver una pálida mano asomando tras la puerta, después una figura  
envuelta en una capa negra. Entró y cerró la puerta.  
  
Bienvenido, ha llegado en el momento exacto, por favor, sientese.  
  
El desconocido se quitó la capucha y Harry abrió contuvo la  
respiración.  
  
No.  
  
No...  
  
No puede ser...  
  
¡No puede ser!  
  
¡¡¡Él no!!!  
  
¡¡¡Cualquiera menos él!!!  
  
¡¡Prefiero incluso a Snape!!  
  
Harry, de hoy en adelante, hasta nueva orden, servirás al señor Malfoy. ..........  
  
¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!! 


	2. Destino cruel ¿¿por qué a mi?

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío... para mi desgracia... (snif snif). Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling (JK para los amigos XD) y a sus respectivos.  
  
Todo lo que este escrito en cursiva (vamos, así) son los pensamientos de Harry  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sirve a tu enemigo  
  
Capítulo II: Destino cruel... ¿¿por qué a mi??  
  
Harry, de hoy en adelante, hasta nueva orden, servirás al señor Malfoy. ..........  
  
¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!  
  
No...  
  
¡No!  
  
¡¡¡NO!!!  
  
¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!  
  
ESTO ES UNA MALA PASADA  
  
¡Profesor! ¡Estará bromeando! ¡¿no?! – gritó Harry, únicamente recibiendo una mirada del anciano como respuesta, lo cual le encorelizó aún más - ¡¡¡Pero es que se ha vuelto loco!!! ¡¡¡NO PIENSO SERVIR A MALFOY!!! Yo también me alegro de verte, Potter. ¡¡¡CALLATE!!! ¡Je! ¿Esa es manera de hablarle al que será tu señor? ¿¿Mi señor?? ¡¡Eso nunca!! ¡¡¡ANTES MUERTO!!! Eso es lo que pasará, no solo a ti, si no a todo el mundo, si no aceptas, Harry – aclaró Dumbledore, mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre el escritorio. – Tus compañeros, tus amigos... todo el mundo. Tanto los muggles como los magos sucumbiremos si no logramos vencer a Lord Voldemort, y eso no se podrá hacer a no ser que tu poder se libere por completo.  
El señor Malfoy, aquí presente, ha accedido acogerlo bajo su  
protección mientras te comportes como su sirviente. – Y añadió al  
ver la horrorizada expresión de su pupilo – Es la única forma  
Harry, creeme.  
  
..........  
  
........ ¿Qué hago?......  
  
¿¿Qué hago??  
  
Debería aceptar... si Dumbledore me lo dice... él no haría nada que pudiese dañarme...  
  
... ¿y si?...  
  
......  
  
... ¿y si acepto?...  
  
¡Espera! ¡Puede que sea una trampa!  
  
¡¡Profesor!! ¿¿Y si es una trampa?? ¿¿¿Cómo sé que Malfoy no me entregará a Voldemort si voy con él??? No lo hará. El señor Malfoy tiene una Deüsh pendiente, por lo que podemos estar seguros de que no te entregará. Y – agregó al ver que Harry abría la boca para contestar – no, no te matará ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Harry suspiró con derrota y se hundió en la silla en la que estaba sentado.  
  
Muy bien Harry, escucha atentamente. Debes hacer caso al señor Malfoy en todo lo que te pida, recuerda que serás su sirviente. No tienes que desobedecerle, contestarle ni nada por el estilo, aunque para ello tengas que tragarte el orgullo – añadió – Por supuesto no podemos dejar que te pasees por su mansión así como así, alguien podría descubrirte y contárselo a Voldemort, de manera que te pondrás un atuendo especial, el señor Malfoy te lo proporcionará.  
  
Señor Malfoy, me mantendré en contacto con usted cada vez que me  
sea posible. Bueno, ya he terminado. Pueden marcharse utilizando mi  
chimenea, si así lo desean.  
  
¡Ah! Y Harry, feliz cumpleaños.  
  
¿Feliz cumpleaños?  
  
¿¿¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!??  
  
Esta me la pagarás... Dumbledore...  
  
En la mansión Malfoy  
  
RIIIINGGGGGGG  
  
¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! 


	3. Secretos sentimientos

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío... para mi desgracia... (snif snif). Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling (JK para los amigos XD) y a sus respectivos.  
  
Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado meses en subir este capítulo... ¡¡MEA CULPA!! ¡¡MEA CULPA!! Lo siento muchiiiiiiiisimoooooooooo!!!! Pero es que he estado muy ocupada con otras cosas. Como algunos ya sabréis estoy dibujando el maravilloso fanfic "Unión Forzada" escrito por mi queridísima Alym, y también estoy dibujando (formato cómic manga) el fantástico fanfic de Frizzy: Magnetic Attraction (Atracción Magnética) (Si alguien quiere verlos que me lo diga en un review), además de estar haciendo otros cómics manga, exámenes y cosas así, sin contar que tengo que dibujar un cómic de Harry Potter para el Salón del Manga antes de que este mes concluya.De verdad que siento en el alma no haber aparecido antes por aquí XD Por cierto, hace un tiempo una persona me mandó un mail preguntándome cuándo subiría este capítulo, pues aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste, gracias por mandarme aquel mail, me hizo mucha ilusión saber que alguien se interese por este fic XD Perdóname! No recuerdo tu nombre! TT Si es que soy más despistada... XD Pos ale, como disculpa te dedico a ti este capítulo!! Espero con todo mi corazón que te guste nn  
  
Ahora si, aquí os dejo para que leáis el fic, que si no me vais a pegar XD... ¡Ah! ¡Alguien me ha tirado un tomate! ¿¿Quién ha sido?? ¿¿Quién?? (Goettia saca el látigo que le quitó a Alym y empieza a pegar a todo el mundo MUAJAJAJAJAJA xD) Sip, yo antes era Arwen11, pero ahora me he cambiado de nick, ahora soy Goettia (también soy la autora de Tendencias sexuales... o embarazosas?), así que voy a volver a subir los capítulos de mis dos historias pero en mi nuevo nick ¿ok? Espero que no os armeis un lio... xD  
  
Sirve a tu enemigo  
  
En el último capítulo...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Señor Malfoy, me mantendré en contacto con usted cada vez que me  
sea posible. Bueno, ya he terminado. Pueden marcharse utilizando mi  
chimenea, si así lo desean.  
  
¡Ah! Y Harry, feliz cumpleaños.  
  
¿Feliz cumpleaños?  
  
¿¿¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!??  
  
Esta me la pagarás... Dumbledore...  
  
En la mansión Malfoy  
  
RIIIINGGGGGGG  
  
¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Capítulo III: Secretos sentimientos  
  
PLOM  
  
"Ouch!! "-  
  
"Ah! ¡Quítate de encima Potter! "-  
  
"Ni que lo haya hecho a propósito ¬¬ "- replicó Harry levantándose con un rápido movimiento.  
  
"Mira, sé que soy muy atractivo, pero no esperaba que te arrojaras encima de mi tan pronto... "– dijo Draco con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se levantaba y se colocaba bien la túnica.  
  
"Sigue soñando"-  
  
"Ya lo hago, gracias, y son unos sueños muy placenteros"– respondió Draco mirando divertido como Harry se sonrojaba.  
  
"Arrogante"-  
  
"Mojigato"-  
  
"Creído"-  
  
"Vergonzoso"-  
  
"Egocéntrico-  
  
"Virgen"-  
  
"... ¿Virgen? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? "– preguntó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
"Todo – Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios, lentamente – ya descubrirás qué quiero decir... ahora lo más importante es enseñarte la mansión y cambiarte de ropa, no podemos permitir que te pierdas, ¿verdad? – Harry no dijo nada – sígueme. "-  
  
Comenzó a andar, pero cuando iba a salir del salón se percató de que Harry no le seguía, así que se paró y se giró elegantemente, para ver al moreno quieto, mirando al suelo. El rubio suspiró con impaciencia antes de ir hacia el otro.  
  
"Vamos Potter, no tengo todo el día – agregó mientras con un rápido movimiento le cogía de la muñeca y le sacaba de la estancia. "-  
  
Harry no dijo nada, pero observaba todo con detenimiento, si tenía que "trabajar" allí durante un tiempo, estaba decidido por lo menos a no perderse, al menos no siempre, porque había que reconocer que la mansión era verdaderamente enorme. El Niño-Que-Vivió no dejaba de mirar todo con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Draco le llevaba a rastras por los innumerables pasillos y estancias, estaba impresionado. Siempre había oído decir que la mansión Malfoy era muy grande y que estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito, pero tenía que reconocer que esos comentarios no le hacían justicia. La mansión era enorme, sí, pero no era ni mucho menos como él se la imaginaba (a pesar de los comentarios de los demás sobre esta), él creía que la casa de Draco era oscura y tenebrosa, repleta de objetos de Artes Oscuras y de extrañas y peligrosas criaturas, pero no. Lo cierto es que la mansión estaba muy iluminada y ventilada, las ventanas eran enormes y dos cortinas: una blanca casi transparente y otra de terciopelo verde oscuro, recogida a los lados de la ventana, con sendos lazos negros, el suelo de la entrada y de las habitaciones que había visto hasta ahora eran de mármol blanco, cubierto en parte por unas mullidas alfombras muy elegantes y de aspecto de ser muy caras, como todo allí. Las paredes eran de madera oscura, lo que contrastaba perfectamente con el suelo, si a ello le añadíamos los candelabros de plata que estaban adheridos a estas y los enormes cuadros que les miraban al pasar, además de otros muchos adornos y accesorios, Harry podía decir sin duda que aquella era la casa más elegante y lujosa que había visto nunca, perfecta para un Malfoy... espera,¿¿ desde cuando alababa a los Malfoy?? La casa era bonita, si, pero ¿¿qué diablos hacía él pensando en lo que era perfecto para un Malfoy?? Dios... tan solo llevaba en la casa media hora y ya estaba desvariando... No quería ni pensar lo que pensaría cuando llevara ahí unos días...  
  
De repente Draco se paró frente a una gran puerta de madera de roble, en la que estaba tallado con maestría un enorme y precioso dragón, pero no tenía picaporte. Harry se preguntó cómo diablos iban a entrar cuando Draco le soltó la muñeca y puso su pálida mano en la cabeza del dragón, seguidamente la puerta se abrió.  
  
"Esta puerta conduce a mis habitaciones, como ves, no tiene picaporte, y solo deja pasar a los que tienen sangre Malfoy o están vinculados con ellos de alguna forma – explicó el rubio ante la atónita mirada de Harry – Pasa – ordenó mientras se hizo a un lado. "-  
  
Harry entró en la habitación y se quedó asombrado. Hasta ahora la más grande que había visto era la suya en Hogwarts, pero esta era por lo menos dos veces más grande que todo el cuarto común de Gryffindor. Lo primero que se veía era una cama enorme y adoselada en el centro, elevada porque estaba sobre una especie de altar, para llegar a ella había que subir tres escalones. A un lado y pegado a la pared (que era de ladrillo de piedra, como la de los castillos) había un escritorio muy elegante, repleto de papeles y de majestuosas plumas y tinteros de todos los colores para escribir, pero todo estaba muy ordenado y aseado, sin una solo mancha ni mota de polvo. En la pared opuesta a esa había un ladrillo en el que había una hendidura del tamaño justo de la punta de un dedo índice. Draco, al ver lo que estaba mirando Harry, se acercó.  
  
"Es el armario"– para demostrarlo puso su dedo en la hendidura y un trozo de pared desapareció, dando paso a una sala muy grande repleta de todo tipo de trajes, túnicas, abrigos, camisas, zapatos, botas, guantes, bufandas, etc. de todos los colores, aunque los que predominaban eran el negro, el verde, el azul oscuro, el gris y, lo que le sorprendió mucho a Harry, el blanco.  
  
"¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Draco al ver la cara de sorpresa en el otro - ¿Alucinado por mi colección de ropa? "-  
  
"...No... es solo que... jamás pensé que tenias tanta ropa de color blanco... "-  
  
"¿Qué? El blanco es mi color favorito. "-  
  
"¿¿El blanco?? "-  
  
"Si, ¿algún problema? – Draco levantó una ceja. "-  
  
"... N-no, es solo que yo... pues... "-  
  
"Pensabas que el color que más me gusta es el negro o el verde ¿no? "– exclamó Draco con un ligero tono cansado que llamó la atención de Harry.-  
  
"...S-si... "-  
  
"(suspiro) Que típico... el color negro me gusta, desde luego, pero el blanco también, no sé... me inspira una sensación de pureza que me resulta embriagadora... ¿Qué? – exclamó al ver que Harry le miraba como si le viera por primera vez. "-  
  
"... Nada... es solo que... no conocía esta faceta tuya... – respondió un sorprendido Harry. "-  
  
"No conoces muchas facetas mías Potter, como todos... – esto último lo dijó tan bajo que Harry pensó que en realidad no lo había dicho y que solo lo había imaginado. "-  
  
En resumen la habitación de Draco le había impresionado mucho, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que en una esquina habían unas escaleras que conducían a un piso superior, desde el cual se podía ver la parte de abajo (donde esta la cama y todo eso), en este piso había una biblioteca muy grande y un minibar con barra y todo incluido. Pero lo que también le gustó mucho fue el cuarto de baño. En el piso de abajo (el de la cama y el armario) había una pared en la que no había nada, eso le extrañó, pues todas las demás paredes estaban adornadas ya fuera bien con retratos, con fotos u otras cosas. Avanzó hacia la pared, pero cuando iba a tocarla su mano la atravesó como si no estuviera allí. Echando una mirada a Draco observó que este le miraba atentamente y que su boca esbozaba una sonrisa divertida. Harto de que el rubio se riera de él, dio tres pasos y atravesó la pared para encontrarse con una sala enorme de piedra. En el fondo de esta había una piscina cuadrada de veinte metros, de mármol negro en la que flotaban multitud de nenúfares y repleta de grifos para llenarla; también había un retrete tras una cortina rojo oscuro, una pila de tres metros y un espejo que abarcaba toda una pared.  
  
Tras esa breve visita, Draco le mostró todos los rincones de la mansión hasta que, finalmente, volvieron ante la puerta de la habitación del rubio el cual se giro y puso su mano sobre una puerta de madera que estaba inmediatamente al lado de la suya, en esta había un majestuoso fénix grabado. Draco dijo unas palabras en voz baja que Harry no escuchó y le ordenó que colocara su mano sobre la cabeza del grabado, Harry lo hizo y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una habitación muy grande e iluminada, con amplios ventanales, una cama muy grande adoselada y demás cosas. El cuarto estaba decorado predominantemente en rojo oscuro y azul.  
  
- "Esta será tu habitación, en ella solo podemos entrar tu y yo, pero estate tranquilo, no entraré en mitad de la noche para violarte... aún"– agregó divertido ante la cara que puso el moreno. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho, le encantaba provocar emociones en el otro. Es que tenía una cara tan expresiva... era como un libro abierto, todo lo que pensaba se reflejaba en su rostro... no como él, que era puro hielo ante los demás, mientras por dentro ardía de sentimientos... pero no podía mostrarlos, un Malfoy no muestra sus emociones, un Malfoy es puro hielo y elegancia, implacable, hermoso, inalcanzable, mortal. Eran tan distintos... y tal vez era eso lo que le atraía tanto de Harry... era ingenuo, inocente, valiente, buena persona... puro; él, sin embargo, era traicionero, implacable, decidido, hacía lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quería...estaba... corrompido. Era una extraña atracción, parecida que sentía hacia el color blanco... porque le recordaba a Harry. No sabía como explicarlo, él era la noche y Harry era el día, la madera y el metal, el azúcar y la sal, la oscuridad y la luz......... el ying y el yang... (N/A: Ying Yang menos es más, con los ojos que nunca se cruzan, Ying Yang madera y metal con las palabras que nunca se juntan...; es la canción Ying Yang de Jarabe de Palo xD). Por ello había accedido a tomar a Harry bajo su protección, porque desde que le vio por primera vez, en la tienda de Madame Malkin, a los once años, se sintió inmensamente atraído hacia él, aunque no por su físico, aunque no era para nada feo, si no por la sensación de inocencia que emanaba de él... era la primera persona que conocía con ese aura... Luego, cuando le ofreció su mano en el tren y este no la aceptó, se sintió rechazado... y nadie rechaza a un Malfoy, nadie. Por eso intentó hacerle la vida imposible desde entonces, por despecho, porque él siempre conseguía lo que quería, y el no haberlo logrado le daba mucha rabia. Pero todo iba a cambiar... oh si, había tomado una decisión, y no se iba a echar atrás por nada del mundo. Tendría lo que siempre había querido, lo que siempre había ansiado poseer, tendría a Harry. Costase lo que costase. La decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás. Sonrió con este pensamiento.  
  
De pronto recordó algo, se acercó al armario, hizo el mismo procedimiento que con el suyo y saco de este una túnica blanca.  
  
"Toma, póntela "– le dio la túnica a Harry, el cual se hallaba exhorto en la contemplación de su nuevo cuarto.-  
  
"¿Qué es? "– preguntó Harry al cogerla, era muy suave al tacto, como la seda.-  
  
"Una túnica"-  
  
"¬¬ ¿No? ¿En serio? Me refiero a que para que me la tengo que poner. "-  
  
"Es lo que debes llevar mientras estés aquí, contiene un hechizo muy poderoso que hace que mientras la lleves puesta solo yo vea que eres tú, los demás verán simplemente a otra persona. "-  
  
"Ah... ¿te puedes dar la vuelta? "-  
  
"(alzando una ceja) claro... "– se dio la vuelta un poco contrariado, le habría encantado ver a Harry desnudo jeje, aunque según sus cálculos, no tendría que esperar mucho... Tuvo que resistir la gran tentación de no girarse y exigir los labios de Harry al oír el ruido de la ropa de este al caer al suelo. Contente Draco, contente. ¿Dónde está ese autodominio del que tanto presumes?  
  
- "¡¡¡MALFOY!!! ¿¿¿QUÉ ES ESTO??? "– Draco esbozó una sonrisa al saber por qué gritaba. Se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando a Harry, sin poder apartar sus ojos de él. La túnica blanca era estrecha, y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, aunque lo suficiente como para conseguir no tirarse encima de él. Pero lo que más le gustaba de la prenda, que solo tapaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Las mangas eran muy largas y anchas, con un corte en la parte de los hombros, dejando ver un poco de piel en esa zona. Un cordel de plata se adhería a su cintura, para sujetar más la túnica y unas palabras en latín bordadas en plata alrededor del corte del cuello le daba un toque soberbio. Draco se anotó un punto. Había hecho una excelente elección, sin duda. Sonrió picaramente.  
  
"Te queda muy bien... "-  
  
"¡¡¡MALFOY!!! ¡¡¡HABLO EN SERIO!!! ¡¡¡NO PIENSO LLEVAR ESTO!!! "-  
  
"Pues debes llevarlo, no hay otra opción – replicó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, con las manos en los bolsillos, acto que desesperó a Harry , más de lo que ya lo estaba. – además, ya has oído a Dumbledore; debes obedecerme. "-  
  
"¡¡¡ ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE HAYA DICHO ESE VIEJO MANIPULADOR!!! "– Draco se sorprendió ante esto, pero no dejó que se reflejara en su sereno rostro. - "¡¡¡YA ESTÁ!!! ¡¡¡NO LO AGUANTO MÁS!!! ¡¡¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!!! "– Caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta, pero cuando se disponía a salir, una mano le cogió de la muñeca y tiro de él. Todo sucedió muy rápido, lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en el suelo, con Draco encima de él, sus caras tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento del rubio a la perfección. -  
  
"No lo permitiré "– declaró el rubio mirando al otro a los ojos. Harry se quedo sin habla, no sabía que hacer, no comprendía la actitud de su némesis...-  
  
"No permitiré que te vayas, ¿me oyes? "– Harry se asustó un poco ante el tono de voz demandante y los ojos de Draco, que parecía que hubiera una tormenta en ellos. – "Y no lo permitiré porque eres mio, ¿lo entiendes? Mio, y de nadie más "– dijo recalcando la palabra mio.-  
  
Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y le besaron con urgencia y pasión, el moreno abrió la boca por la sorpresa, momento que aprovecho el rubio para introducir su lengua en esta. Harry estaba atónito, no sabía que hacer... todo era muy confuso, estaba paralizado, pero cuando tomó verdadera conciencia de lo que estaba pasando fue cuando sintió que las manos de Draco se colaban dentro de su túnica y le acariciaba el pecho...  
  
-"...N-no...basta... "– Draco no le hizo caso y, de un tirón le abrió la túnica y se lanzó hacía un pezón, tocándolo, chupándolo, mosdisqueándolo... sin piedad, haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas de Harry que cada vez eran más débiles. Dejó de lado el pecho y se dedicó por completo a su suello. El moreno no sabía que le estaba pasando, no comprendía por qué no aún no había empujado a Malfoy y le había pegado un puñetazo... pero es que era tan placentero... si lo pensaba fríamente era ilógico que su enemigo le produjera sensaciones tan placenteras e intensas, nunca había sentido algo así... y aunque le doliera reconocerlo... le gustaba. No quería que parase... por Dios no, que no se detuviera... quería continuar... hasta el final... Draco sintió relajarse a Harry debajo de él y sonrió. Había encontrado su punto débil. Continuó atacando el cuello, esta vez con mayor insistencia. Harry soltó un gemido que a oídos de Draco pareció música celestial. Quería más de esa música, quería la sinfonía entera, y estaba decidido a conseguirla. Abandonó el cuello y volvió a los labios, pasando su lengua por el labio inferior, incitando, pero sin dar la satisfacción de besarle completamente. En este punto Harry ya no sabía ni dónde estaba, ni quién era, sólo sabía que si no tenía esos labios se volvería loco. En un acto inesperado para Draco, Harry le cogió del cuello con su mano libre y le acercó hasta su boca, besándole con pasión y frenesí. En rubio estaba muy sorprendido, pero enseguida se unió a la lucha de lenguas por la dominación de la boca del otro. Una mano descendió y acarició el muslo de Harry, el cual dio un respingo y soltó un gemido cuando la mano subió un poco más. El moreno comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos y a mover sus caderas cuando notó esa mano acariciando sus muslos internos. Draco sonrió ante esto. Quería seguir hasta el final, su cuerpo y el de Harry se lo estaban pidiendo, pero no quería acabar tan pronto con la diversión, todavía tenían mucho tiempo por delante, si lo hacían ahora ya no le quedarían cartas para divertirse con el Niño-Que-Vivió, aunque... estaba tan sexy... con la túnica abierta... los ojos cerrados... los labios partidos, rojos e hinchados, pidiendo ser besados... el pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor... el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas... los débiles gemidos... sus respuestas corporales... como antes pensaba Draco, todo en Harry Potter destilaba pureza e inocencia... con una entrega... Estuvo a punto de ceder, pero logró controlarse a tiempo y, lamiéndole por última vez el cuello se levantó y se colocó bien la túnica.  
  
- "Bien Potter, seguiría encantado con lo que estábamos haciendo, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y no sé tú, pero mis fantasías sexuales no incluyen el hacerlo en el suelo... al menos, no en la primera vez. "– Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto para tomar una buena ducha fría. La necesitaría si quería llevar a cabo su plan...-  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry seguía en el suelo de su habitación, sonrojado y respirando entrecortadamente, sin creer lo que había pasado.  
  
..................  
  
......¿Qué he hecho?  
  
¿¿¿QUÉ HE HECHO???  
  
Fin del tercer capítulo.  
  
N/A: Hiiiiiiiii!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado nn De verdad, siento la tardanza, pero a partir de ahora actualizaré más seguido, ¡promised! XD  
  
Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Eso sí, si me mandáis review, si no recibo review la historia no continuará ¿ok?  
  
Un besazo!! Goettia 


End file.
